Yasuhiro Hagakure
Yasuhiro “Hiro” Hagakure (葉隠 康比呂 Hagakure Yasuhiro) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Hiro has the title Ultimate Clairvoyant (超高校級の「占い師」''chō kōkō kyū no “uranaishi”''). A rising star in the fortune-telling community, the accuracy of his predictions is actually only 30%. He is the oldest student, due to him flunking three times in the past. Hiro survives the final trial and escapes with the other five survivors at the end of the game and later, joined the Future Foundation. Ultra Despair Hagakure, which is an in-game novella centered around Hiro and Kanon Nakajima, can be unlocked after beating Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. there's a 30% chance he will tell u a dank meme Appearance Hiro is around 22-23 years old young man, but he was believed to be 20 years old in Trigger Happy Havoc due to the memory loss (in the official English version, he is 23-24 years old and was believed to be 21). Hiro has an extravagant hairstyle, spiky and large, which is dark brown. He wears three layers of shirts, the top one being an old green uniform jacket, the second one being a white rough shirt, and his third layer is a small yellow short sleeve shirt. He wears a big brown sash and uses a yellow rope as his belt. Also, according to one of Hiro's free time event, Hiro has a mysterious scar on his back. There's also weed in his hair. Like a shiton of weed. in his. fucking hair Personality Hiro is one of the more cheery, laid-back students. However though, he is very gullible and prone to panic. He is mentioned to be very clumsy with money and he has constant problems with debts. This trait is especially apparent when he stated that he bought his crystal ball (which is made of glass instead of real crystal) at the price of 100 million yen due to it being used by Napoleon, Genghis Khan, and George Washington in the past. Slightly slow in the head, Hiro also tends to talk absurdly; a fact that leaves Aoi Asahina baffled. Openly admitting to Makoto Naegi he doesn't have any friends (mostly due to people misunderstanding his eccentric lifestyle), Hiro treats his fellow classmates at Hope's Peak Academy with sincerity and concern, going so far as to add the suffix “-chi”, an affectionate term for dear friends in Japanese, to the end of everyone's first name (except for Sakura Ogami, whom he just calls “Ogre”). Hiro really hates it if someone compares his fortune-telling to occult, frequently insisting that they are not the same. In fact, Hiro is so confident and proud of his fortune-telling skills that he charges his readings at incredibly high prices. Hiro is afraid of ghosts, and would freak out if such a subject comes up in a conversation. Though he can tend to quickly act out on emotion rather than reason, he does take accountability for his actions and accepts the consequences that may come with them. Hiro tends to give love/relationship advice to the younger students whenever is possible, but it's actually revealed that he's absolutely horrible with women. he is rick roll personified History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy Hiro lived alone with his mother, Hiroko Hagakure, who loves him dearly despite his many flaws. He had several problems with women and money, and he also repeated middle and high school about 4 times. Hiro saved up a small fortune by offering his services as a Fortune Teller. Whilst his predictions rate alone netted him on most clients, it is also implied that he scammed many more. He claims to have spent the money on rare artifacts of mystical origins, such as a 100-million-yen crystal ball that was allegedly owned by Napoleon and George Washington. These were invariably proved to be forgeries. After attempting to "squeeze money out of" a wealthy female client, Hiro became the target of his mafia connections. Unwilling to pay off his debts by either selling his collections or digging into his savings, Hiro went into hiding for three years before taking shelter at Hope's Peak Academy. In 2010, he attended the Academy as the Ultimate Clairvoyant. During the Tragedy One year later, the Tragedy occurred. During the Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of the Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. His plan was agreed by the class, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. The true Ultimate Despair took away the 78th Class' school memories so they could participate in the school life of mutual killing. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue - Welcome to Despair Throughout the prologue and much of the first chapters, Hiro remains the most relaxed out of all the students, assuming it to be an elaborate prank. Chapter 1 - To Survive Hiro drops his relax attitude after Mukuro Ikusaba's (in Junko Enoshima's guise) impaling. After the murder of Sayaka Maizono, Leon Kuwata used Hiro's crystal ball to turn on the incinerator and burn his bloody t-shirt through the shutters blocking the garbage room. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! After Mondo Owada and Chihiro Fujisaki's death, Hiro was later framed by Celestia Ludenberg for the murder of Hifumi Yamada and Kiyotaka Ishimaru, as her last name was the same as his given name, “Yasuhiro”. After having Hifumi design a robot suit, she knocked Hiro out and trapped him inside it, faking a photograph of “Robo Justice” kidnapping Hifumi and claiming him to be the “madman” that was running around the school. However, Kyoko Kirigiri and the others found that many flaws in the suit's design, such as the wearer's inability to bend properly, ultimately led to Celeste being outed as the true culprit. Chapter 4 - All●Star●Apologies After the revelation that Sakura was Monokuma's mole, Hiro was one of the three (among Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa) that openly started to dislike her, and didn't argue with Byakuya's point that Sakura should be killed. Sakura invited Hiro to a private meeting to see if she could make amends, which he incorrectly interpreted as an attempt on his life. He knocked Sakura unconscious with a glass bottle and - believing he had accidentally killed her - framed Toko for the crime. After a light pressing in a Class Trial, Hiro confessed his guilt. After it was revealed that Sakura committed suicide, he took back his dislike for her and swore not to try and kill anyone again. Chapter 5 & 6 Refusing to fall like his former friends, either succumbed into crime or becoming the murder victim, Hiro vowed to everyone that he would not do anything suspicious while helping out looking for clues to get out from their nightmare, including the sudden “appearance” of the 16th student Mukuro Ikusaba. During the course however, Hiro is one of these very students who sees Makoto as a non existent figure and during the retrial of Mukuro's murder, Hiro's Pre-Despair Incident notebook was found by Makoto during the final investigation phase and helped prove that the students were missing two years of their memories. As the true perpetrator was revealed as the real Junko, Hiro was one of the students who was shocked that the “Junko Enoshima” they met was actually Junko's twin sister, Mukuro, and remained stunned over that fact that the world's doomsday was caused by despair and the chaos was as real as truth. As Hiro is motivated by Makoto's words that hope is still alive, Hiro would loudly reply that he would use his very own instinct to see through his own route, because he believes that life is about moving forward despite the high and low. With his support to Makoto, Hiro witnessed Makoto managing to force Junko onto her knees and execute herself in a special punishment in the progress; which finally resulted in her 'death' and the survivors are finally free from the strings of this sadistic game. PLOT TWIST HE RICK ROLLED EVERYONE Epilogue - Goodbye Despair High School Considering their torments are finally over, Hiro remains uncertain about life after his gruesome journey, yet he would optimistically remark that instead of doomsday like Junko mentioned (considered it as a big fat lie), the other side would be normal or even happier than before. Hence, Hiro was among the six survivors to escape the school. Joining the Future Foundation Hiro and the others survived together in the apocalyptic world until they were found by the Future Foundation. They decided to join Future Foundation to fight against despair and Future Foundation helped them to recover their school memories. Hiro became a member of the 14th Branch. Ultra Despair Hagakure Hiro went to Towa City in a helicopter along with 19 other members of the Future Foundation. He pretends to be airsick and runs off, as his real goal is in fact to find precious things to "acquire" in order to solve his eight million yen debt. While he's trying to rob a payphone, the children's revolution begins and Monokumas start to attack. In his confusion, Hiro is almost cut down, but is saved by Kanon Nakajima, who has a Hacking Gun. He finds her quite attractive, but pokes fun at her after she speaks with a gyaru slang. She begins to break down crying for some reason he doesn't know. She learns that Hiro is part of the Future Foundation, and seems shocked. They manage to escape the Monokumas, but the building where the helicopter landed explodes. The two find a safe place for night in a shopping mall. Kanon asks Hiro about the Hacking Gun and why it's effective against Monokumas. Hiro explains to her that it was made for Towa machinery. He thinks Towa Group is suspicious and possible cause of the riot, as it seems they built the Monokumas. After Hiro mentions his fortune telling skills, Kanon requests that he tell her love fortune. He asks her for an immense sum of ten thousand yen for his service, which he figures she cannot pay, but she immediately gives it to him, explaining that her father is a big wig at a reputable TV station, TAT Television. He tells her fortune, saying that she is drinking tea in a garden with her destined lover. She then sighs with a smile, saying that it isn't possible, since her fated one is dead. Hiro then realizes that if he brings Kanon back safely to her father, he would be able to pay off his remaining debt. From then on, he begins treating her royally. In the second day, Hiro and Kanon continue to work together to go to a bridge to attempt to escape the town. Surprisingly, they find many bullets for the Hacking Gun, dropped by someone. They stop for the night and stay in a video rental store. When Kanon uses gyaru slang again, she asks Hiro to make fun of it and when he does, she suddenly hugs him. She apologizes and lets go of him. In her sleep, Hiro hears her whisper Leon's name, making him realize that she was his Captive. In the third day, Hiro and Kanon reach the bridge, but it's being bombed and they are forced to turn back. However, they are immediately found by Kotoko Utsugi on her Fighter robot, who attempts to attack them. However, Kanon is very strong, and immediately subjugates Kotoko, throws away her controller and ties her hands with her knee-socks. She tries to get information out of Kotoko and she tells them that Towa Group is responsible for kidnapping the Captives, but the Group also betrayed Junko at the worst possible time. Suddenly, Masaru Daimon comes to help Kotoko with his Hero robot. Hiro would like to run, but Kanon decides to fight as she wants more answers. Unfortunately, Kanon is out of ammo, so the two escape by running. Kanon tells Hiro that her plan isn't to defeat the children and she implies she has own plans other than escape, which makes Hiro slightly suspicious of her, but he doesn't tell her. The two decide to go to the subway station. On the way, they go inside an abandoned house so Kanon can go to the bathroom. Meanwhile Hiro holds her purse and decides to peek inside in case there's something he can "borrow", but she has very little money. He is disturbed to find out that her pocketbook features "Big Brother Leon Hell", dozens of pages with just his name up until the ink ran out. The last page reads "They're called 'Future Foundation', but it's not my future. I'm going to crush that group of hypocrites one by one." Hiro realizes that Kanon loves Leon in a twisted way and blames Future Foundation for his death. Kanon returns and Hiro acts like nothing happened. The two keep going and Hiro wonders why is she traveling with him, especially since he isn't useful to her in any way. He gets more and more paranoid and decides to read his own fortune, seeing two possibilities - a collapsing tunnel and Kanon crying her eyes out. Hiro protests at first and tells about his fortune, but in the end they go into the subway. Kanon notices his attitude change, but thinks it's just because of the toothpick she put in his hair at night. Hiro decides to ask her opinion on Future Foundation directly, which immediately makes her realize that he has read her pocketbook. She kicks him on the ribs without warning and starts to strangle him in an attempt to kill him. Suddenly, Kotoko appears with her robot and she knocks Kanon off of Hiro. Kanon avoids the robot's hits at first, but her right leg gets badly injured. Hiro is very afraid, but his conscience tells him to help Kanon before she ends up killed. He tells his own fortune again and sees himself, fallen into despair as he stands over Kanon's body. Soon, Kanon appears to be unable to move, and Kotoko steps off of her robot to taunt her. She calls Kanon adorbs and starts to molest her with her "portable motivation machine". Meanwhile, Hiro starts up an electric train and it moves towards Kanon and Kotoko at great speed. Kotoko flattens herself up against the wall and tries to stop the train with her robot. Hiro picks Kanon up and starts to carry her to safety. Kanon wonders why he's helping her and he answers that he's a member of Future Foundation and he can't be the helpless student forever. Kanon tears up and feels guilt about what she did. Kotoko's robot throws the train off the tracks and she chases after Hiro and Kanon. Hiro starts to regret his attempt at being a hero and he is prepared to die. His crystal ball falls, and Kanon picks it up and throws it at Kotoko with all her strength. For the first time, she managed to throw just how she wanted. The ball hits Kotoko's face, making her drop her controller and stop the robot. Hiro tries to get to the controller before Kotoko does, but Masaru shows up again with his robot. Hiro is forced to run back to Kanon, pick her up and keep escaping. Kotoko and Masaru argue at first, but then decide to work together and chase after the two. Kanon tells Hiro to drop her so he can escape, but he tells her that it's going to be all right. Suddenly, part of the tunnel collapses just as Hiro predicted and prevents the children from following them. Kanon is very glad that Hiro survived and hugs him tearfully, much to his surprise. He patches up her leg the best he can and asks why she tried to save him after trying to kill him. Kanon answers that she doesn't want Hiro to die, not anymore, but still wants the other Future Foundation members dead. She then realizes that she doesn't have a right to take revenge as Leon probably didn't even care about her or want her to do that. Hiro tells Kanon that Leon truly cared about her a lot, which is confirmed by the fact that she is his Captive. Kanon starts to cry loudly as she realizes this and afterwards decided to go back to Towa City and find Future Foundation. She isn't sure will she kill them or not and wonders that maybe they're good guys like Hiro. Hiro decides to contact Future Foundation and tell them about Kanon, as nicely as possible. Part of him wants to go back with Kanon, but he feels he shouldn't be with someone who wants them dead. Kanon apologizes about a lot of things and thanks Hiro before leaving. Hiro decides to rest a bit, but changes his mind and runs after Kanon. He walks together with her, claiming that it's for the sake of solving his eight million debt. HE ACTUALLY DID ALL OF THIS TO LEARN THE ART OF RICK ROLL Execution Quiz Time! I Heard There's a Chance of 30% OF MEMES! - Hiro is a contestant on a quiz show set. Before him there are 3 doors labeled 'A', 'B', and 'C'. There is a 1/3 probability that one is an execution. Hiro tries to enter the 'A' door. The door grows hands and feet and escapes. 'B' does the same thing. Only door 'C' is left. He isn't willing, and a mouth appears on the door and eats him. This execution is shown in the Official Fanbook. Relationships Unlike most of the other students, Hiro has no particular attachment to any of his classmates. He is outgoing and friendly but tends to avoid making solid relationships. This is due, at least in part, to his habit of talking incessantly about a variety of supernatural and occult topics that confuse or disinterest his fellow students. Forever alone lmao Hiroko Hagakure Hiroko, Hiro's mother, was chosen as his Captive during the Killing game. Hiro explains that the reason she was chosen is because she is the woman who raised him, and the person he loves most in the entire world. Hiroko is very proud and protective of her son and seems to ignore his flaws, for the most part. Kanon Nakajima Hiro travels with Kanon and helps her try and escape Towa City after she saves him from some Monokumas. Although he makes fun of her Gyaru speech pattern, he starts to treat her like royalty after finding out that her family is rich and might be able to help him pay off his large debts. Hiro is disturbed and afraid of Kanon after finding out that she is trying to kill members of the Future Foundation. Even after she tries to kill him, he still saves her from certain peril. The two have grown close during their traveling and Kanon admits that she doesn't want to kill Hiro anymore. In the end, Hiro stays with Kanon, claiming that it's for the sake of solving his debt. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Crystal Skull *Golden Space Shuttle *Prince Shotoku's Globe *Tamagushi *Meteorite Arrow Choices During free time conversations, the player will occationally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Tarot Cards *Cryptids *Nazca Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Lost in Thought - Increases the time limit for each phase. Effective during the Class Trial. Costs 3 SP. *Crystal Prediction - Decreases an argument to three statements or less. Effective during the Nonstop Debate and the Bullet Time Final Strike. Costs 5 SP. Quotes *“My character wasn't yet established then.” *“The guardian spirit with a perm head chasing a Bigfoot who was cursed by sky fish. That’s your very own guardian spirit!” *“Anyway, let’s go for a drink sometime. I’ll tell you all about Lemurian culture, ‘right?” *“I’m 20 years old. All sorts of things happened and I got held back 3 grades, right?” *“I beg of you! save me, O God almighty, Buddha, Heavenly Mother, Universe, Supreme Kai.” *“I think I’ll just go ahead and take a quick nap until it’s all over.” *“That’s just creepy, ‘right?” *“S…S…She’s right! T…T…There’s no way I’d kill someone…!” *“I… returned to my senses… and thought if I didn't do something I’d be executed…” *“You should be more gentle when waking people up, 'right? Like, by pushing their belly or something!” *“If this where like, a cliche horror game, it'd be some kind of creature. The final boss, or Tyrant, or--!” *“Hey. I waited for you.” *“But, being alive means moving forward, 'right?” *“Even if it's painful... Even if it's scary... It means moving forward, 'right...?” *“I still want to live! I want to open the next door! There has to be something new waiting out there!” *“So... I want to leave this place!” *“If there isn't a road...then build one...Genesis...The Fates are telling me to create a new world” *“I'm moving on to the next stage, dude! This is the beginning of Yasuhiro Hagakure: Act 2, dude” *“I don't care about my divinations anymore! I decided to trust my instincts!!” Machine Talk Battle/Bullet Talk Battle Statements *“Show me the proof!” *“I'm AT LEAST 30% right!” *“Can't hear you can't hear you!” *“The occult is bullcrap!” *“Conspiracy!” *“Give it a rest!” *“The end is nigh!” *“One hundred percent without a doubt she wrote it! And this is me talking, so you know it's true!” (Final Argument) *"smoke memes everyday" *KANON CHAN IM NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP NEVER GONNA LET U DOWN NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT UUUUUU *MM WHATCHA SAY MAIZONO SAN SINCE U DED *Togami is a sinner. He's on murder mystery porn sites everyday Trivia *The name “Yasuhiro” (康比呂) is composed of the kanji 康 - “ease” or “peace”, 比 - “compare” and 呂, which literally means “spine” but also represents the notation of the Japanese classical music known as Gagaku. Thus, the meaning of the name as a whole could be translated as something similar to “peaceful indulgence in music”. *The name “Hagakure” (葉隠) translates as “concealed among the leaves/blades/spears” (based on which meaning of 葉 ha is chosen), perhaps in reference to Hiro's unique, bombastic hairstyle, which looks a bit like a palm branch or a bunch of swords and completely conceals his head from behind. *The reason why Hiro's age is slightly different in the Japanese and English versions is due to the fact that during his first in-game conversation with Makoto (from the player's perspective), Hiro expresses his desire to drink beer - a statement which shocks Makoto and leads to Hiro explaining that he is actually legally allowed to drink alcohol. While the legal drinking age in Japan is 20, the legal drinking age in the US is 21 - hence the difference. *Interestingly, Hiro possesses real future-telling skills, though not completely accurate. **At the beginning of Chapter 4, Hiro predicts that nobody else will be murdered. This turns out to be true if good ending path is followed, as the remaining deaths are self-inflicted. **He also predicts that he and Makoto's children will share the same mother. This is true in the bad ending as Hina is the mother of both of their children. **In Ultra Despair Hagakure, it's explained that he can see what appears to be rather detailed visions of possible future events. However, they usually don't come true. *He has a fear of ghosts. Whenever he “senses” one, he swiftly recites a chant, casts a spell or begs for help from a hero or a famous person. *He is a fan of video games. *In the original Japanese dubbing, Hiro has a habit of adding "-cchi", a suffix expressing friendly affection, to the names of his fellow classmates. *Hiro spent one hundred million yen on his crystal ball. He states that raising that much took about two years of saving from his fortune telling fees. *The mafia organization that is after Hiro was revealed in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF to actually be the Kuzuryu clan, meaning he may or may not have met Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza. *Hiro's house was burned down once because his father fell asleep with a burning cigarette. *Hiro makes a reference to the famous video game series Resident Evil during chapter five referring the bio lab as the place with the final boss or Tyrant. *In Ultra Despair Hagakure Hiro reveals that he has a debt over 8 million. *Hiro is the first victim in the game demo. This is deliberately done to hide the true identity of the first victim. Additionally, an anime trailer depicted him as the first victim for the same purpose. *His unused execution could be making fun of the fact that he claims his predictions are 30% accurate. *His favorite meme is pepe the frog References Category:Ultra Despair Girls Characters Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Male Category:Alive